Nightmares on the Argo II
by themoonanditshalo
Summary: A oneshot about Annabeth and her nightmares. She goes to Percy in the middle of the night, and he comforts her, as always! Fluffy. Takes place on the Argo the night after Percabeth escapes Tartarus. Read and Review!


Annabeth tossed in her sleep, unable to find a comfortable position. She found herself sitting up in her bed after minutes of failed attempts to get comfy. She knew it was a waste of her time. It was impossible to sleep the night after escaping hell, literally. You didn't have to be a child of Athena to comprehend that. She was debating over taking a stroll on the deck of the grand ship, The Argo II. She decided to scrap that idea and make herself useful at this ungodly time, so she slowly rolled off her cot, the mattress groaning as the weight of a young lady was removed, as if she was a burden to the bed.

 _You're one to complain_ , she thought playfully. Then she realized she was mentally having a conversation with a bed and banged her forehead on her closed fist. Yep. Tartarus has made her go insane. But who could blame her? It seemed as if whenever she closed her eyes, images of that horrid place flickered in her mind. She would remember Percy leading her through the enter along darkness, when she was cursed with blindness. And then even worse than that, when she was cursed with Calypso's curse; constantly feeling abandoned by your loved one. It had been the worst moment in her life. She still remembered the feeling in her heart, like a chunk was ripped right out of her chest, she was not whole anymore without Percy. Few things made Annabeth Chase cry. At the moment when she had been healed by...Bob, the gentle titan, and the first thing she had seen was a dying Percy, she completely broke down.

 _No. Stop_. She told herself. Stop thinking about that. Stop thinking about Percy, limp in her arms, life draining away so quickly Annabeth had only grasped the slipping string by the edge, before it fell out of her hands, forever. A sob raked through her body, but she choked it back. She coughed on the air that had gone done with the swallowed sob. She was careful not to wake her fellow crew members. It was around 2:30 in the morning.

She trudged to the other side of her cabin and threw on a dark grey robe that was hanging over a desk chair. Without even bothering to wash her face, or even look presentable, she trudged over to the kitchen and began doing something that could possibly take her mind off of Tartarus.

She began to cook. Bake, to be exact. She figured that if she was focused on getting the recipe correct and getting the exact measurements, it would surely calm her down a little.

Wrong. It seemed as if everything reminded her of it. Flour? The whole wheat flour had a gold tint in the dark, reminding her of the golden dust that would sprinkle her every body part in Tartarus, after slaying monster after monster...

Vanilla extract? It dripped slowly into the bowl, reminding Annabeth of blood. Her blood. Percys blood.

She picked up an egg, surely this wouldn't dig up any memories. It was an egg for the gods' sake.

Wrong again. She separated the yolk and the whites, as that was what the recipe called for. The whites swirled in a clear substance that reminded her when she was had landed in the river Lethe. The transparent forgotten souls. And the yolk was another river- The Phlegethon. It didn't resemble it much, really. But it seemed as if the god Tartarus himself was taking over Annabeth's mind, trying to deceive her into thinking everything was linked, somehow by some way, to that hell hole. If that's what he was doing, it worked. She quickly ran a hand through her tangled curls and mentally growled at everything that had made her like this.

Out of anger, and fear, and stress, and all her emotions being bottled up, she stomped out of the kitchen, not even bothering to clean up the mess she had left. Careful not to wake up the others, she tip-toed to Percy's room. Her safe haven. Slowly, she pushed the already open door with the tips of her fingers. She had expected him to be asleep, peacefully dozing off with that familiar line of drool crossing his perfect face.

If that's what she had really seen, well, then the gods had just favored Percy enough to let him get some shut eye. But everyone knew the Gods weren't that generous, hence Percy sat up in his cot, leaning against the headboard, fiddling with Riptide in pen form. The moment Annabeth had opened the door, Percys pen had transformed in a second, and he was completely alert, in fighting stance and all. Once he had seen that it was only his girlfriend, he dropped Riptide, letting it clatter on the ground, and walked towards her with open arms. She gladly welcomed his open arms and swallowed in all his warmth, his love, his tranquil aura. It was a miracle, really, that Percy could keep such a serene face on all the time. In fact, if Annabeth hadn't known him for so long, his placid mask might've fooled her, but she saw right through it. They stood there in the darkness, holding on to each other tightly. They didn't even let go of each other when Percy pulled Annabeth to his bed. If anybody on crew caught them at this moment, they would've had some suspicions about what the young, hormone enraged teenagers had been doing in a bed together.

But Percy and Annabeth only felt safe sleeping together. The literal term of 'sleeping together,' that is. Annabeth lay down next to her lover, scutting closer to him until there wasn't a single part of their body that wasn't touching. They were facing each other and soaking up each other's presence. The young demigods knew that they didn't have time like this to throw around; it was cherished. Annabeth wrapped her arm around Percy's body, letting her hand rest on the small of his back, while her other hand was running through his disheveled hair, pulling him closer. His hands were wrapped around her waist, and his face was touching hers, their noses rubbing up on each other's, and their lips brushing softly. Their legs were intertwined together. They kept on pulling closer, needing each other more.

Annabeth finally opened her almost closed eyes and stared at Percy's green orbs, that used to carry a contagious, cheery aura, but were now replaced with a dark, seaweed green. _Ironic_ , she thought. But she couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness. It looked entirely wrong, to see her lover so broken. She raised her hand and caressed his cheek, rubbing her thumb softly under his eye, feeling that is was wet. She gasped lightly.

"Percy..." She started, breaking the peaceful silence between them. He sighed, looking down.

"I had a dream...You...You..." he stuttered, his voice breaking. She raised her head slightly, letting their lips press lovingly. It was a slow, lazy kiss, and they stayed like that for who knows how long, until Annabeth finally pulled apart. She studied him deeply, like she was about to go off and draw a detailed portrait by memory only. She traced every cut and bruise that decorated his face with the tip of her finger. Percy shuddered, inhaling sharply through his teeth.

"Gods, Annabeth..." he muttered, pulling her closer, if that was even possible. She buried her face in the crook of her neck, and she knew at that exact moment that she should just let it all out. So she did. She remembered having a conversation with Piper, when Percy had disappeared.

————- _flashback—————_

"Annabeth, you know it's alright to show your emotions every once in a while? That doesn't necessarily mean in front of somebody...I'm just scared for you. This isn't good for your health." Piper admitted quietly, rubbing her best friends back. Annabeth looked at the ground. She didn't respond. Piper sighed and took her in her arms, but still, Annabeth didn't cry. She didn't let out a word. But later that night, she sobbed into her pillow uncontrollably when she had snuck in the Poseidon cabin and slept there for the night.

————- _scene————_

She sniffed into Percy's shirt, clutching at pieces of fabric. Her sniffs turned into sobs, which turned into heart breaking screams, of fear, and worry. Percy rubbed the back of her head lovingly. Gods, she loved him so much.

"That's right. Let it out. Shhhh..." He assured her. She nodded, shaking in his arms. She breathed in his familiar scent and grasped at him, holding him, assuring herself that he was real and well.

"Percy..." She mumbled into his tear-stained shirt. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead softly.

"Yes?" He asked gently. She let out a toothy smirk through her tears. It was pained, and frankly a little forced, but she did it for Percy.

"I just like saying your name." She admitted with a small chuckle. Percy smiled back, which caused her to grin even wider.

"As do I, Annabeth." He said, exaggerating her name. She smiled and hugged him tighter. He always knew how to make her feel better. She wondered if she had the same affect on him. They finally pulled apart, and Annabeth has the craziest idea ever. She looked up at Percy, who was absentmindedly playing with her curls. Annabeth sat up for a second and realized she was still wearing her robe, which seemed to be nagging at her waist from being tied too tight. She couldn't sleep like this. She slowly undid the rope and let if fall over her shoulders, effortlessly throwing it behind her shoulder. Now, she lay next to Percy in only a bra and shorts. Percy raised a confused eyebrow and she blushed slightly.

"You didn't expect me to sleep in a robe, did you?" She asked nonchalantly. She was so thankful for the darkness that hid her blush. He shrugged and sat up with her, pulling off his own shirt. Then he pulled her back down on the bed gingerly and held her close. Annabeth's sanity was about to explode. Her soft, scar littered skin against his warm skin made her need him more. The skin-to-skin feeling was absolutely amazing. She kissed his throat, even though it wasn't much of a kiss, but rather just resting her lips against his neck. He pulled her head away gently.

"Annabeth, something is wrong. I can sense it. Tell me," He begged quietly. She looked up at him. How could he tell? Why did he pull away from her? Was she rushing things? She bit her bottom lip, and the tears started flowing again, silently this time.

"Percy, I don't even know how much longer you're going to live." She said. Her tears cane faster once the words came out of her mouth. The truth really hit her once she had said it. "I want to experience everything with you before it's too late." She said. There. She admitted it. She kept it short and sweet, not mushy and corny, not long and boring, stern but loving at the same time. He pressed his lips together and looked away.

"Wise girl...Annabeth." He corrected. This was a serious matter, so he talked seriously with her given name. "You don't even know how long I've been thinking that. It's you that I wasn't sure was ready. It's just..." He looked at her, and they stared at each other, getting lost in each other's eyes. Then he cracked that trouble maker grin she learned to absolutely fall head over heels for. "I'm tired." He mumbled, rolling on top of her. She was being suffocated, by her own boyfriend, mind you. She groaned, pushing him off.

"Percy!" She whispered screamed. He laughed.

"If I promise to stay alive, just for one more day, we'll continue this tomorrow night." He whispered, pressing his lips against her forehead. She nodded.

"You can't ever stay serious, can you?" She asked, letting her eyes close. Percy's eyes mimicked hers, and they slowly shut.

"Serious is boring." He muttered under his breath that tickled her cheek. She smiled faintly.

"Hmmm..." she hummed, too lazy to form words. They lay in the dark together, enjoying each other's company. It was nice. And this time, when she closed her eyes to sleep, she didn't see the horrors of Tartarus, she only saw loving memories of her and Percy together, safe, healthy, and alive.

{This is a bonus, it was written in like 3 minutes cause I felt that this story was short so this is just a quick scene the morning after :)}

Percy woke up to the sound of...well, nothing. And it surprised him. Usually, he would hear Coach Hedge ranting about how Piper misplaced the chocolate chips in the kitchen, or Leo cracking some jokes and forced laughter, or just small explosions coming from the deck, also by Leo. But today, he woke up on his own, without something so stir his sleep. He realized his arms were wrapped around Annabeth. Then memories of last night flooded in, and Percy couldn't help but grin widely. She was curled into a ball, with her knees wrapped in her arms. Her head was pushed up against Percy's chest, and her princess curls messed up and covering her face. He gently brushed them from her forehead and lay his lips softly against her temple. She was so beautiful when she slept. Her usually tense muscles were soft and gentle, and a soft smile played on her slightly parted lips, her eyebrows, usually scrunched together in thought, stress, anger, or a mix of all three were completely relaxed on her face. He couldn't help himself, he slowly leaned down and kissed her. Annabeth's lips were unmoving at first, but then she started kissing him back. Her eyes were still closed as she ran her nimble fingers through his tangled hair. After who knows how long, Percy pulled away and stared into her soft, smoke grey eyes.

"Your so beautiful." He muttered out loud. She gave him a laid back grin as if to say 'I know,' but a light blush colored her cheeks and nose.

"And good morning to you to, Percy." She said. She rolled on her back and faced the ceiling, sighing in content. Then, shortly after, she rolled back on her side to face Percy. "Breakfast for the Seaweed Brain?" She said playfully. He chuckled.

"Of course, Wise Girl," he said, retaliating back with his special nickname for her. Percy sat up and pulled Annabeth up with him. He then remembered that she was only in her under wear, so he bent down and tossed her the fluffy grey robe from last night, while he grabbed an old T-Shirt that said "Goode's 12th Annual Survivor Tournament." In bold black letters, and the number 8 in gold, contrasting against the dark blue shirt. It was large on him when he had been in 9th grade, nearly coming down to his knees, but now it fit as if it were tailored solely for his body shape.

Annabeth and Percy walked hand in hand to the mess hall, in the heart of the Argo. It wasn't just a cozy cafeteria to the seven demigods and one crazy satyr, it was a place to discuss battle, whether it be attack plans, or new found information. But when the couple strolled in, it was only a dining pavilion with teenagers scattered around the room munching on breakfast. Leo looked up from his bagel sandwich and grinned like a maniac.

"You, niños, have a lot of explaining to do." He said. Percy raised his brow in confusion. "But not to us! To-" Leo looked around quickly, his head shaking side to side at an abnormal pace, then put a hand up to his mouth. "-to the crazy satyr." He whispered, his eyes widening at the word 'crazy.' Annabeth exchanged looks with Percy, and then glanced at Piper for help. She smiled reassuringly and mouthed 'I got it.'

Just then, Coach Hedge walked in, swinging his baseball bat like a psychological 4 year old. "You're gonna get it! You are gonna get it so bad that you're gonna wish you never got it!" He screamed. Then he pointed the tip of his baseball bat at Annabeth, who didnt even flinch when it was a mere inch away from her nose.

"Good morning, Coach." She said flatly. He turned red from anger.

"It was you! You snuck out last night!" Coach Hedge whined like a child, jumping up and down in anger. Then he took a deep breath and leaned on his baseball bat, staring into the distance. Then, his eyes flickered to the young blonde. "You're gonna get it," he whispered. That's when Piper finally jumped in.

"Coach Hedge, I have a confession to make." She said sadly, looking down at the ground. She quickly made eye contact with Percy, who saw the playfulness in her eyes. _This is gonna be fun,_ he thought. "I'm the one who snuck out. But I swear it was for a good reason!" She added. Coach Hedge eyes her wearily.

"And what would that reason be?" He asked. Piper took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to get a head start on breakfast because I felt so bad for sneaking out that I thought you wouldn't have punished me if I made cookies so I made cookies but it went terribly wrong so I just went back and that's why there is a mess in the kitchen I apologize." She blurted. Percy's eyes practically bulged out of his head. She was _so_ believable. Coach Hedge grunted.

"I'm still going to have to punish you, you know that, don't you?" He said. Piper gave him her award winning smile.

"You wouldn't want to do that, if I'm grounded then how will I work on this quest?" She said. Percy was convinced, and _he_ was in on the joke. Coach Hedge's scrunched up face relaxed and he smiled.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to do that..."He said. Then he turned to Piper. "You are one smart girl!" He exclaimed. Piper smiled again.

"I like this side of Coach Hedge way better." She said out loud. Everybody laughed, filling the room with a joyous vibe that they hadn't felt in a while on this quest. Percy looked at Annabeth, who was chuckling. She was absolutely gorgeous, and nobody was telling him otherwise.

"That was muy divertido, Piper." Leo said with a wink. Piper rolled her eyes. Percy realized that he had forgotten that he was even on a huge floating boat on a mission to save the world. With Annabeth laughing by his side and his friends joking around while munching on breakfast, he realized that he needed this. The humor on this ship was vital, and he was grateful for everybody on the Argo who acquired that, or else he would've gone crazy.


End file.
